helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamao Masato
|birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = |shoesize = |genre = |occupation = Keyboardist, arranger, composer, recording director, singer |active = 1985–present ( years) |agency = |label = |generation = |acts = |blog = |twitter = |sig = |sigwidth = |sigcaption = }} Yamao Masato (山尾正人) is a Japanese keyboardist, arranger, composer, recording director, and chorus singer. He is currently the main recording director for Kobushi Factory and Tsubaki Factory.HELLO! PROJECT COMPLETE SINGLE BOOK 20th Anniversary Edition. Ongaku Shuppansha. Published 2018-04-02.Translated by Henkka. "Hello! Project COMPLETE SINGLE BOOK 20th Anniversary Edition Roundtables: The Recording Directors." Wota in Translation. 2018-05-06. He also used to work on Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, and Country Girls recordings.HELLO! PROJECT COMPLETE ALBUM BOOK. Ongaku Shuppansha. Published 2015-03-18."Hello! Project COMPLETE ALBUM BOOK Roundtables: The Recording Directors." Wota in Translation. 2016-12-21. Aside from the music industry, Yamao makes leather and rust coat accessories under the business name Bestie'z Craft Factory."MASATO LAND Bestie'zCraftFactory" (in Japanese). Biography Yamao Masato was born on September 9, 1970 in Nara, Japan."Profile" (in Japanese). MASATO WEB SITE. Archived. From 1985 to 1990, Yamao was a keyboardist in a band. Then in 1991, he formed a new band named Dori-Para. They moved to Osaka, where they performed about 50 lives a year until they disbanded in 1996 after releasing a total of four CDs. In 1997 and 1998, he worked as a freelance music writer, mainly for commercials and Yoshimoto Kogyo. In 1999, Yamao continued live activities as a supporting keyboardists for many major artists. He also formed a new band named SURVIVAL CANDY. It was in the year 2000 that Yamao moved to Tokyo in order to further his creative music career and become an arranger. In 2001, he withdrew from SURVIVAL CANDY and started composing music. In 2003, Yamao started working as a sound/recording director. Profile *'Name:' Yamao Masato (山尾正人) *'Nickname:' Masato"MASATOのプロフィール" (in Japanese). Ameba. *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Nara, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Western Zodiac:' Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dog Song Credits Abe Natsumi *Pi~hyara Kouta (sound director) ANGERME *Nana Korobi Ya Oki (chorus) Berryz Koubou *Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai (sound director) *Special Generation (organ) *Icchoume Rock! (Hammond organ, tambourine) Coconuts Musume *Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU" (SAMBA DE CoCo Remix) (arrangement) *Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen (remix) ℃-ute *Hae Otoko (chorus) *Dare ni mo Naisho Koi Shiteiru no (chorus) *Please, love me more! (chorus) *The Power (chorus) *Arigato ~Mugen no Yell~ (chorus) *Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Winter Ver.) (chorus) Douyou Pops *Mama ga Santa ni Kiss Shita (arrangement) *Hana (arrangement) *Katatsumuri (arrangement) *Takibi (arrangement) *Ohoshi-sama ni Natta Tulip (arrangement) *Kabutomushi to Kuwagata (arrangement) *Happy Happy Princess (arrangement) *Yoru (arrangement) *Balcony ja Nakute Engawa to Ii Masu (arrangement) *Zabuton (arrangement) Juice=Juice *Romance no Tochuu (chorus) *Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (chorus) *Are Kore Shitai! (chorus) *Black Butterfly (chorus) *Kaze ni Fukarete (chorus) Kobushi Factory *Osu! Kobushi Tamashii (chorus) *Oh No Ounou (chorus) Melon Kinenbi *This is Unmei (programming) *Futari no Paradise (sound director) Minimoni *Chiccha na Chiccha na Onna no Ko (arrangement) *Renai Isshuunen (sound director) *Mirakururun Grand Purin! (sound director) *Lucky Cha Cha Cha! (sound director) Morning Musume *YAH! Aishitai! (sound director) *Dokyuu no Go Sign (chorus) Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Say Yeah! ~Motto Miracle Night~ (Morning Musume Otome Gumi Version) (sound director) ZYX *Shiroi TOKYO (sound director) *Tokonatsu Musume (ZYX Ver.) (sound director) Etc. *Umaku Ikanai na~ (arrangement) *Fushigi na Cake (arrangement) *Furarechatta･･･Watashi (arrangement) References External Links *Twitter *Instagram *Official Blog *Official Website (archived) Category:Staff members Category:1970 Births Category:September Births Category:Members from Nara Category:Blood Type O Category:Virgo Category:Dog